Sailor Moon: A New Tale
by SolidSnake23
Summary: When Jim gets a Sailor Moon video game in the mail, he gets more then he bargained for as he's thrust into the world of Sailor Moon. OCxAmy fic. Future lemons.


Hello ladies and gentleman, I am SolidSnake23 and welcome to my first fanfic. Please forgive any typos, grammar errors and whatnot. With that said, I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

_

Chapter 1. A New Breed of Hero.

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned, stretching before stepping out of my bed. "Ugh…that was some dream….something about the Campbell A.I needing scissors, 61 of them to be exact…", I mumbled, referring to the section in Metal Gear Solid 2 when Raiden's commanding officer, (Who turns out to be an A.I) goes bonkers. I put on some morning clothes and headed into the kitchen, grabbing some Lucky Charms. As I enjoyed my all in all peaceful morning. But soon, that would all change. The doorbell rang and I got up to see who it could be. As I opened the door, I saw not a person, but a package, in the shape of a DVD case. "Hmm…didn't they see my mailbox?", I asked myself, picking it up. I opened it up to see something truly odd. A Sailor Moon PS3 game. "….What in the hell…", I asked myself. As I recall, Sailor Moon only got games on the SNES and one on the DS. So I wasn't sure why this was here. But it seemed pretty legit, it had a decent cover and a back, with actual screenshots of gameplay. "Seems okay to me…", I said, just praying to god this wasn't some odd Creepypasta. So I walked into the living room and got my PS3 up and running. 'Here it goes…', I thought to myself, putting the game in and hitting X. At this point publisher and developer names were listed and an intro movie began to play.

"Long ago…on the moon, there lived a beautiful queen and her kingdom. Everything seemed perfect, almost like a heavenly paradise….Her daughter, Princess Serenity, fell in love with the Earth Prince, Endymion. Their love however was short lived, as an evil Earth Sorceress named Beryl took control of Endymion's generals and destroyed the Moon Kingdom along with Serenity, Endymion and the planet princesses using the powers of the Negaverse. They have been reborn in present day Earth, but only you can assist them in destroying Beryl, dear Jim…", the voice said as clips from the show played out and she actually guessed my named. Curious, I talked to it. "H-how the hell do you know my name….?!", I asked, VERY scared. "I am Sailor Pluto…now go, fulfill your destiny!", the Scout of Time said, sucking me into my own TV. "YABBA DABBA DOOOOOOOOOOOO!", I shouted as I fell into the great abyss.

….

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed something, my clock ringing. "OH CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE!", I shouted, getting my school clothes on in a hurry, grabbing some toast, my school stuff and hurried out. "Gotta go, see ya Mom!", I shouted as I rushed to get to school on time. "Hold it still!", I heard a voice say as I saw 3 three kids abusing a cat. "Leave that cat alone ya damn brats!", I shouted, scaring the kids off. "You poor kitty….are you okay…?", I asked the cat, checking for any injuries. The cat began to claw at a bandage on it's forehead. "Here, lemme get that for you…", I said, peeling the bandage off to reveal a golden crescent moon. "W-what in the….that's an odd birthmark….oh crap I'm gonna late!", I realized, rushing off to school.

I made in time. "Whoa there take a chill pill will ya Jim?", asked a familiar female Boston accent. "Sorry Molly, I woke up late so I had to haul my butt…Oh crap that algebra test is today isn't it….?", I asked my friend in despair. Molly and me have been friends ever since I could remember. "SORRY I'M LATE!", a new female voice announced. "Serena this is the 4th time you've been late to class…", Ms. Haruna groaned. 'Wait….Molly, Serena…Cat….HOLY FUCK ALMIGHTY I'M IN SAILOR MOON', I thought.

Soon the algebra test began. It wasn't all THAT bad save for a few problems that gave me a headache and when all was said and done I ended up with a C+. "Not bad…", I said, as I saw Serena get a F-. For someone who outright sucked in math, this was a surprise.

Later all three of us began to walk home. "Stupid test!", Serena shouted, turning her test paper into a ball and tossing it into the air and landing on non-other then the head of Darien Shields. "What in the….you did THIS crappy? Study harder next time Meatball Head", he said, tossing the paper back to Serena. I decided to head back to my new home and I handed my new mom my test results. I passed by an ad for something having to do with Sailor V, a popular super heroine. I walked into the house, which is right next door to a Central Parkish area. "Oh not bad all Jim!", New Mom said smiling. I nodded and headed upstairs and proceeded to collapse on top of my bed. "This can't be happening", I said as I nodded off. I awoke to find the cat I rescued this morning coughing and speaking with a British accent. "Um….little kitty…? How did you know where I lived?", I asked "My name is Luna and I have been searching for you and Serena for a very long time", she said with a smile on her face. And this is the straw that broke my back as I fainted from all the stress.

-Meanwhile, in the Negaverse-

Queen Beryl sat upon her throne, looking upon her minions. "The time has come my children, to search for the great Silver Imperium Crystal!", she shouted as her followers roared with joy. "However for this quest, we must gather a great deal of energy…I have assigned Jedeite for this task", she said, motioning to one of Endymion's former generals. "It will be done my queen…I have Morga on the case as we speak", he said. "Don't you dare fail us Jedeite, we NEED that energy!", Beryl proclaimed. Meanwhile, Beryl noticed an anomaly in her crystal ball.

"Very odd….", Beryl muttered. "Who is this….Jim…?"  
_

And that was Chapter 1. How was it? Anything that could be improved? Constructive Criticism is welcome here. Anywho, R&R and have a good night. Solid Snake signing out.


End file.
